Display fixtures can be used in retail stores or other environments to present various products to consumers. The display fixtures may retain products for consumers to purchase, or display products or images of products for consumers to view. For example, shirts, pants, and other various apparel products may be suspended from a display fixture. Such a display fixture can be arranged along an aisle in a store so that consumers walking by the display fixture can view selected products.
In another example, sporting goods, such as baseball bats, rollerblades, bicycle helmets, and hockey sticks can be hung from hooks or hangers attached to a retail display shelf Consumers may select among various styles and sizes of the sporting goods to find a desired product. Consumers can remove a desired sporting good product from the retail display and purchase the product.
In some circumstances, a retail display can display various sample products that are not available for purchase as examples of other products that are available for purchase. For example, a retail display may include a number of mannequins for displaying a variety of apparel items. The apparel items worn by the mannequins may not be for sale, but other products of the same style as the apparel items worn by the mannequins may be available for purchase. As another example, a retail case may display a variety of screws of various sizes. The screws within the case may not be available for purchase, but screws of the same size and design as the screws within the case may be available for purchase in a nearby bin or rack.
As another example, a retail display may include a number of fixtures for displaying kayaks or canoes. Such fixtures may retain display units of the kayaks or canoes out of reach of customers, in which case additional units would ordinarily be retrieved from an associated warehousing area in the event of a purchase. Other versions of such fixtures include horizontally extending arms that support the underside of the kayaks and canoes. The arms essentially provide a horizontal rack on which the kayaks or canoes rest. In such retail environments the displayed unit may itself be made available for sale.
Another type of fixture is typically used to display surfboards or skis. Such fixtures may comprise posts or arms extending outwardly from a wall, the posts being spaced apart a suitable distance to permit surfboards or skis to be inserted between the post and leaned against the wall or the posts. With these display arrangements customers may interact directly with the merchandise and may readily remove the surfboards or skis from the display unit and transport them around the retail environment.